Un San Valentín ¡de locos!
by Krmenxita Uchiha
Summary: Sabía que la idea de Ino era estúpida, pero él era aún más estúpido por aceptarla. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, KibaIno y NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

_**Un San Valentín... ¡De locos!**_

_**Capítulo 1: Cambio de parejas**_

El cielo era despejado en la Aldea de la Hoja, y un shinobi caminaba sin rumbo, metido en sus pensamientos. Lo que iba a hacer era una locura, pero no tenía opción. Ino le había dicho que era la manera más efectiva, y debía admitir que ya se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero aún así... no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

_....._

_-Lo que debes hacer es darle celos, es lógico._

_-No voy a hace eso, Ino. _

_-¿Por qué no? –le dijo la rubia. Primero le pedía un consejo, ella se lo daba, y luego no quería hacerle caso._

_-Porque no. Porque es tonto. Ella no caerá en algo así._

_-Quieres estar con ella ¿no? –le preguntó._

_-... sí._

_-Quieres saber si ella te quiere ¿no?_

_-...sí._

_-Sabes que soy la indicada para ayudarte ¿no?_

_-..._

_-¡Shikamaru!_

_-Sí... sí –respondió cansinamente._

_-Entonces haz lo que te digo. Hazle saber que no es la única que tiene oportunidad contigo. El festival de San Valentín es una buena oportunidad –dijo entusiasmada. Shikamaru suspiró. –Se va en parejas y ella estará esperando que la invites, pero cuando sepa que ya tienes pareja, se pondrá furiosa y dejará de hacerse la difícil._

_-¿En serio lo crees? –no creía que eso fuera a funcionar, es más, tenía el presentimiento de que eso iba a ocasionar algunos problemas._

_-Yo soy mujer, Shika. Créeme, dará resultado._

_....._

Y ahora estaba ahí, sin saber a quién invitar a ese bendito festival. ¿Quién podría darle los celos suficientes a Temari para saber si él le gustaba? No podía ser Ino, ella no se tragaría el cuento. Debía ser alguien que suponga un oponente fuerte para ella ¿pero quién? No sabía de nadie que pudiera hacerle frente a Temari. Nadie que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para...

Bien. Era una idea loca, pero, después de todo, la idea de darle celos a la chica de la Arena era más loca aún. Sus pies lo guiaron de inmediato a la casa de su futura pareja. Una vez que estuvo frente a su puerta lo asaltó la duda. Ella podía negarse, y él lo entendería. Pero, como Ino solía decir, no lo sabría hasta intentarlo.

Tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos. Oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban y su cuerpo se tensó. La puerta se abrió, revelando a una joven de su edad, cabello de un peculiar tono rosado, ojos grandes y verdes, vestida con lo que, presumía, era su pijama.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Pasa algo?

Ahora sí que se había metido en un lío. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Rayos, debió haberle preguntado eso a Ino.

-Ehh... –maldición, debía decir algo o parecería un estúpido. Sakura lo había quedado mirando de manera interrogante. Lo mejor era decírselo con tacto. Si era cierto que el carácter de la pelirosa era igual de explosivo que el de Ino, entonces debía tener cuidado.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –le preguntó la ojiverde. Shikamaru tomó aire y se decidió a preguntárselo.

-Yo... yo vine a preguntarte si... si te gustaría ir conmigo al festival de San Valentín.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa a penas hubo terminado de decirlo. Su boca había dibujado una "O" perfecta. Ahora sí que se sentía incómodo. Esperó, pero parecía que Sakura no era capaz de formular una respuesta. Estaba a punto de decirle que lo olvide y marcharse a su casa, cuando la voz de la chica llegó a sus oídos.

-¿P-por qué... me invitas a mí?

Shikamaru lo pensó. No podía decirle que era para darle celos a una chica. Debía responder rápido, porque sino ella empezaría a sospechar.

-...me pareció una buena idea.

Sakura lo miró, sin creerse ninguna de sus palabras. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos. Bueno, todo sea por no ir sola a ese bendito festival.

-Está bien –dijo. Shikamaru la miró sorprendido. Ella sonrió. –Somos amigos, y el día de San Valentín no es sólo para parejas.

-Exacto –dijo él. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió eso? –Entonces, te recojo ese día a las...

-A las ocho está bien.

Shikamaru asintió. Después de despedirse, se fue. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso por una mujer...

-...problemáticas.

................................................................................................................................................................................................

-¿Y ya sabes a quién vas a llevar?

Sasuke miró con desagrado a su "amigo". ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan entusiasmado con algo así?

-No voy a llevar a nadie –respondió. Naruto lo miró sin entender. –No voy a ir.

-¡Pero teme! ¡Es el día de San Valentín! –gritó el rubio. Sasuke achicó sus ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No grites...

-¡Pero Sasuke! ¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan amargado? –Naruto no entendía a su amigo -¡Puedes invitar a Sakura-chan!

Sasuke miró para todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie había escuchado al idiota de Naruto. Estaban en el cuartel de los jounin, y Naruto parecía hablar para todos.

-No voy a ir a ese estúpido festival –le respondió, perdiendo la paciencia –Ve tú si quieres.

-Claro que voy a ir –le respondió – Y voy a invitar a...

-¿De qué hablan? –les interrumpió Kiba. Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Sai y Lee entraron con él. Todos salían de las duchas. Habían tenido un entrenamiento duro ese día.

-Estábamos hablando de la chica que llevaremos al festival –dijo Naruto animado. Sasuke rodó los ojos. Neji les dio la espalda, dando a entender que ese tema no le importaba.

-¡Cierto! –dijo Kiba –Es mañana y no tengo pareja.

-Yo tampoco –le dijo Naruto –pero pienso pedírselo a alguien hoy.

-Yo tampoco he invitado a nadie –dijo Sai, quitándose el polo que tenía puesto –No entiendo muy bien eso del día de San Valentín...

-Pues... –Kiba pensó un poco –el día de San Valentín es el día de los enamorados –al ver la cara de confusión del pelinegro, siguió –el día en el que le puedes decir a la chica que te gusta lo que sientes.

-¿Y cómo sé cuándo me gusta una chica? –Kiba suspiró.

-Cuando te sientes bien con ella... –pensó un poco más –cuando... cuando te importa lo que le pase, y te preocupas por ella... eso significa que te gusta.

-Pero eso también puede ser amistad –replicó Naruto –Cuando te gusta una chica te dan ganas de besarla y tenerla contigo siempre ¿entiendes?

-Mmm... más o menos.

-Yo voy con Sakura –dijo Shikamaru de improviso. Todos lo quedaron mirando como si hubiera dicho que sería el próximo Hokage. -¿Qué?

-¿Tú... vas a ir con Sakura-chan?

-Sí –respondió, sintiendo una mirada asesina sobre él, pero no hizo caso –Me pareció buena idea...

Shikamaru terminó de vestirse y salió del lugar. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. ¿En serio Sakura había aceptado salir con ese... tipo?

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Estaba enfadada. Le había dado al estúpido de su amigo todas las armas para darle celos a la chica de la Arena, ¡y el imbécil elegía a Sakura en vez de ella!

-Estúpido Shikamaru.... –murmuró entre dientes. Su amiga pelirosa había ido ese día a contarle lo que había pasado con el Nara. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Sin duda su plan no había funcionado. Su idea había sido ir con Shikamaru a la fiesta, ayudándolo a poner celosa a Temari y, de paso, poniendo celoso a cierto castaño amante de los perros, así mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro. ¡Pero no, claro que no! El idiota iba e invitaba a su mejor amiga, y le malograba el plan. Pero ya se las ingeniaría para lograrlo. Sólo esperaba que un milagro sucediera.

La puerta de la floristería se abrió, seguramente por algún enamorado que buscaba flores para su novia. Habían ido muchos en ese día encargando arreglos florales para el día siguiente. _Fastidiosos_, pensó.

-Buenos días –saludó sin dirigirle una mirada a la persona que estaba frente a ella -¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Quiero que vayas conmigo al festival.

El cuerpo de la muchacha quedó paralizado apenas reconoció la voz del que le hablaba. Debía ser un sueño. Sí, eso debía ser. Simplemente era un sueño (casi pesadilla) y pronto despertaría.

Levantó la vista y lo vio. Parado frente a ella, los brazos cruzados y su mirada tan... sexy. Su amor platónico de la niñez estaba pidiéndole, no, ordenándole que vaya con él al festival de San Valentín. Debía haberse vuelto loca.

-¿Q-qué dijiste?

La ceja del moreno se alzó en señal de burla. –Te he dicho que vayas conmigo al festival ese. No hagas que te lo repita.

No era un sueño. Era la realidad. Sasuke era tan imbécil... Lo miró. ¿Por qué quería él ir con ella?

-¿Por qué?

Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Por qué ¿qué?

-¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?

Las cejas del Uchiha se fruncieron en señal de enojo. La estaba "invitando" a ir con él a ese puñetero festival... ¿y todavía lo cuestionaba?

-Si no quieres ir conmigo no importa –dijo dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a irse –Invitaré a otra chi...

-¡No! ¡Espera! –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Ino suspiró. No podía dejar que su oportunidad se esfume de ese manera –Está bien... iré contigo.

Sasuke salió del local, satisfecho consigo mismo. Escuchó un grito de "¡Más te vale traerme un buen regalo!" cuando cerró la puerta. La duda lo asaltó en ese instante ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Miró la puerta de la floristería, reprimiendo el deseo de regresar y decirle a la rubia que cancelaba la cita. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo una cosa así? La imagen de una pelirosa besándose con cierto castaño con cara de aburrido se le vino a la mente. Cerró los puños. Ahora sabría Sakura el error que había cometido.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

-¿C-cómo dices?

Ahí estaba, sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo, pidiéndole a su mejor amiga que sea su pareja en el Día del Amor.

-Hinata, sólo di que irás conmigo.

Los blancos ojos de la chica se posaron en los de su amigo. Kiba no le gustaba ¡Era su mejor amigo! Pero tampoco podía decirle que no. No sabía muy bien por qué le estaba pidiendo que vaya con ella, ya que, según tenía entendido, a él le gustaba la Yamanaka, pero al parecer no era una broma.

Lo meditó. No quería herir a Kiba. Tampoco quería que pensaran que los dos estaban saliendo. Pero ella quería ir al festival, y a menos que tuviera pareja, no podría hacerlo. A demás, no tenía esperanzas de ser invitada por el chico que le robaba el sueño.

-E-está b-bien –dijo casi en un susurro.

Kiba sonrió. No tenía opción. El bastardo del Uchiha se le había adelantado y había invitado a **su** chica. Pero ya se las pagarías después...

-Gracias Hinata –contestó el castaño –Vas a ver que te vas a divertir... los dos nos divertiremos...

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Una rubia hacía su aparición en las puertas de Konoha. Había esperado con ansias llegar, porque sabía perfectamente qué se celebraba en esos días. Estaba enterada del dichoso festival, y sólo faltaba que el chico problemático la invitara a ir con él.

-Buenas tardes, Temari-san.

-Buenas tardes.

Caminó hasta la torre de la Hokage. Era con ella con la que debía hablar primero. Ya se las arreglaría para encontrarse con el Nara.

-Qué bueno que haya llegado bien –decía la Hokage - ¡Sakura!

-Aquí estoy, shishou.

-Lleva a Temari al departamento donde se alojará en su estadía aquí.

-¡Hai!

Temari siguió a la pelirosa por las calles de Konoha, debía admitir que le gustaba esa aldea.

-Cuéntame todo sobre la fiesta de esta noche –dijo la embajadora de la Arena.

-Mmm... –Sakura pensó un poco. Sabía muy bien que Temari se sentía atraída por Shikamaru, y si le decía que ella iría con él a la fiesta... le dio un escalofrío de solo pensarlo.

-Dicen que se debe llevar una pareja ¿cierto? –estaba entusiasmada. Temari podía parecer ruda, pero tenía las mismas preocupaciones que las chicas de su edad -¿Con quién irás?

Y era esa la pregunta que temía que le hicieran. No sabía si el Nara ya se lo había dicho a alguien, pero ella había preferido no decir nada a nadie, nadie excepto Ino, claro. Miró dudosa a la chica que tenía al lado, pensando en si decirle o no. Llegó a la conclusión (muy acertada, por cierto) de que si el chico problemático la había invitado a ella, era tan solo para darle celos a Temari. Bien, si era eso, tal vez ella podría ayudarlo.

-Yo... –temió por su vida, pero sin duda su naturaleza suicida ganó –yo iré con Shikamaru.

La rubia la quedó mirando, esperando, infantilmente, que le dijera que era una broma. Al ver que la pelirosa no decía nada, supo que era cierto. Su instinto asesino empezó a aflorar, gritando por sangre. Sangre de cierta chica de cabello rosado y de un vago estúpido que parecía preferir pollo antes que faisán.

-¡Vaya! –dijo, tratando de calmarse –que sorpresa. ¿Están saliendo juntos?

-Pues... –_"en qué mierda me he metido"_ –algo así.

Sakura pudo ver, en cámara lenta, cómo el rostro de Temari se deformaba hasta parecerse al de un desquiciado asesino psicópata. Por un momento pensó que su vida acabaría ahí mismo, pero, para su sorpresa, un segundo después de tan horrible visión, Temari le sonrió.

-Que bueno –su sonrisa era retorcida –porque yo iré con Neji.

-¿C-con Neji? –Sakura no cabía en su sorpresa. Según Tenten, Neji se había negado rotundamente a ir a la fiesta.

-Sí –dijo con toda seguridad –Él es muy guapo, ¿cierto?

-S-sí.

-Qué lástima que tengas que ir con un despojo como Shikamaru... –Sakura frunció el ceño –puede que sea inteligente, pero es feo y tarado.

-¡Shikamaru no es feo ni tarado! –no iba a dejar que insultaran a su "pareja" de esa manera –Neji puede ser muy guapo, pero es casi tan expresivo como una piedra. Te vas a aburrir soberanamente con él.

-Lo que digas... –se detuvieron –creo que ya llegamos ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche.

-Por supuesto –respondió la pelirosa.

Temari entró a su departamento, refunfuñando, cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza. ¿Qué rayos le había visto Shikamaru a esa... cereza con patas?

-Yo soy más bonita –se dijo a sí misma. Luego recordó algo -¿Cómo voy a hacer para convencer al Hyuga de ir conmigo?

Ahora sí que tenía un enorme problema...

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-¡¡¿¿QUÉEE??!!

Un rubio miraba atónito a su amigo. Su respiración era irregular, sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente en un puño. Jamás pensó que un amigo suyo le hiciera eso.

-No grites, dobe –el pelinegro estaba realmente harto de los gritos de su amigo. Acababa de decirle que no invitara a Hinata al baile porque ya tenía pareja. Naruto se había puesto a gritar como un loco.

-¡Pero teme! –mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke -¡Yo iba a invitar a Hinata-chan! ¡¿Por qué aceptó ir con el tarado de Kiba?! – por sus ojos caían cascaditas.

-Las mujeres se han vuelto locas –le dijo Sasuke, quien hasta ahora no entendía cómo es que Sakura había aceptado ir con el Nara –No vas a morirte por eso.

-Pero ahora... ¿qué voy a hacer, teme? –Sasuke rodó los ojos – ¡Ya no tengo con quién ir!

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a otra chica? –a veces pensaba realmente que Naruto era un retrasado mental –Hay muchas en Konoha.

-¡Pero nadie cómo mi Hinata-chan!

-¡Entonces no molestes! –ya no lo soportaba –Aún hay chicas a las que puedes invitar...

Naruto miró apenado hacia el suelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que le gustaba la Hyuga, y cuando al fin se decidía a dar un paso adelante... un perro apestoso se metía en el camino.

-Eso me pasa por ser taaan lento...

Sasuke se limitó a ignorarlo. Parecía que por fin habría un poco de silencio cuando un huracán –o al menos eso creyó Sasuke que era –entró en el lugar en donde ellos estaban. Ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos a la causante de semejante invasión: una chica de cabello marrón atado en dos chonguitos estaba parada frente al rubio. Su respiración era irregular. Sasuke estaba seguro que había corrido un enorme trecho para estar así.

-Necesito que seas mi pareja en el festival.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. La muchacha lo miraba fijamente y parecía algo desesperada. Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin duda las mujeres se habían vuelto locas, completamente locas.

-Ehh...

-Sólo tienes que decir que sí, Naruto. Apúrate, date prisa.

Era cierto que había pedido al cielo que le hiciera un favor, pero jamás imaginó que sería ése el favor. Cuando había pedido –mentalmente, claro –asistir al festival a como dé lugar, se había referido a ir con Hinata, no con Tenten. Ahora tenía a la "Maestra de las Armas" frente a él, ordenándole que fuera su pareja en el festival al que quería asistir con Hinata. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

-Tenten, yo...

-¡Vamos, Naruto! Sé muy bien que no tienes con quién ir, así que yo me ofrezco –la chica hablaba demasiado rápido –Te estás ahorrando el tener que pedírmelo. Sólo tienes que aceptar, así tendrás con quién ir al bendito festival y no tendrás que estarte preocupando por eso y porque todos se vayan a reír de ti por no llevar a nadie. De paso, puedes darle un poco de celos a Hinata, porque yo sé que querías ir con ella, pero como ella irá con Kiba estás aquí lamentándote. Di que sí, ¡de una vez! ¡RÁPIDO!

Los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos de par en par mirándolo fijamente. Parecía un poco loca. Sasuke pensó que si Naruto decía que no, ella era capaz de clavarle una kunai en la garganta.

-P-pero... –los ojos de Tenten chispearon asustando más al pobre shinobi –e-está bien.

Tenten le sonrió dulcemente y salió de ahí, diciéndole antes que pasara por ella a las siete en punto. Naruto miró a Sasuke, quien tenía la misma cara de ¿WTF? que él. Fue en ese preciso momento en que los dos pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

_Las mujeres están locas..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hola! Soy nueva aquí, así que les pido que no sean muy duros conmigo xD. Esta historia estaba pensada para Febrero (obvio) pero por diversos motivos -en realidad no sabía cómo rayos subirla- no pude._

_Bueno, esperando que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, solo les digo... ¡dejen reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenece, si fuera así, Sasuke, Gaara y Neji estarían a mi disposición todo el día.**_

_**Notas: **En vista de los buenos comentarios que he tenido, aquí regreso con el siguiente capítulo de esta divertídisima historia. _

_A leer!!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 2: El Festival**_

No quería ir, eso era seguro. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por su bien. Se vio en el espejo, fijándose en lo elegante que se veía. Suspiró. Si no quería provocar una guerra entre naciones, debía asistir a esa estúpida fiesta. Todavía recordaba el porqué de su decisión. _Y cómo no recordarlo_, pensó.

......

_-Necesito que seas mi pareja, Hyuga._

_-¿Perdón? –sin duda debía haber escuchado mal. _

_-Lo que oíste, así que pasarás a recogerme a las ocho ¿ok?_

_Neji miró incrédulo a la rubia que tenía delante. Estaba loca si pensaba que __**él **__iría a ese festival con __**ella**__._

_-No pasaré por ti –dijo con voz grave._

_-¿Eh? ¿Entonces prefieres que nos encontremos en otro lugar? Por mí, perfecto..._

_-No iré contigo a ningún lado –la chica lo quedó mirando como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que había dicho, después de unos segundos, sonrió._

_-Creo que sí lo harás, Hyuga. _

_-¿Ah sí?_

_-Sí –la sonrisa se hacía más grande y sospechosamente más dulce –Porque si no lo haces le diré a mi hermano, el __**Kazekage, **__que cierto chico perteneciente al clan Hyuga se pasó de listo conmigo y, créeme, no querrás ver a Gaara enojado. Él es muy celoso, y su arena hace una muy buena combinación con mi abanico._

_Neji tragó saliva. Él era un genio, era valiente y fuerte, pero se necesitaba ser estúpido para no tenerle miedo a la arena del Kazekage y al abanico de su hermana. Gracias a Dios, él no era estúpido._

_-¿Dijiste a las ocho?_

_Temari sonrió triunfante. Había conseguido lo que quería. Después de darle un par de indicaciones al castaño, se fue con una mirada malvada en sus ojos._

_......._

Y ahora estaba ahí, a punto de ir a recoger a su "pareja". Gruñó. Si hubiera querido ir al festival, habría ido con Tenten, pero en cambio tendría que ir con una loca psicópata que ni siquiera era de Konoha. ¡Vaya suerte!

Una vez estuvo frente a la casa de la susodicha, respiró hondo tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo y dejarla plantada, y tocó la puerta. La kunoichi hizo su aparición segundos más tarde, vestida con un elegante y hermoso vestido color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su cabello seguía atado en cuatro coletas y su maquillaje era del mismo color que el vestido: sombras negras, delineador negro y brillo rojo en los labios. La espalda la traía descubierta totalmente, por lo que Neji pensó que pescaría un resfriado al instante.

-¿Y bien? –habló la rubia -¿Cómo me veo?

Neji hizo un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. La miró un poco más, llegando a la conclusión de que se veía bien, aunque un poco exagerada para su gusto.

-Te ves... perfecta –La muchacha sonrió complacida y Neji dio gracias a Dios que su tío le hubiera enseñado un par de frases galantes.

-Entonces... vámonos.

-Wow...

Se había quedado sin palabras. Tuvo que repetirse varias veces en la cabeza que era su amiga, su **amiga.**

-¿C-crees que está b-bien?

-Claro, Hinata –dijo sonriendo –te ves preciosa...

La peliazul se sonrojó furiosamente. Traía puesto un vestido color plata hasta el suelo. Era de tiras que se amarraban en el cuello, lo que permitía ver el blanco cuello de la kunoichi. Traía el cabello atado en un moño alto, dejando algunos mechones que caían a los costados graciosamente. Casi no estaba maquillada, dándole un toque natural.

-T-tú también te ves muy guapo K-Kiba-kun.

Kiba sonrió. Se había pasado casi dos horas frente al espejo eligiendo qué ponerse. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de eventos. Gracias a Dios su hermana había estado ahí para ayudarlo. Miró una vez más a Hinata, pensando en que Naruto tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado con él. Pero no le había quedado otra opción, y sin duda Hinata era la mejor para darle celos a Ino, ya que la rubia (y muchos en Konoha) pensaban que los dos tenían algo.

-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos –dijo el muchacho –vamos a llegar tarde.

-S-sí, está bien.

-¡Ya bajo! –gritó una joven desde el segundo piso de su casa. El muchacho que la esperaba en la sala encendió un cigarrillo. Hacía media hora que había llegado a la casa de la pelirosa y ésta le había abierto la puerta envuelta en una toalla, diciéndole que se había quedado dormida y recién se había despertado. A Shikamaru le pareció entendible, ya que la pelirosa trabajaba en el hospital desde muy temprano hasta altas horas de la noche y debía terminar cansada.

Aún le seguía pareciendo una verdadera locura tratar de darle celos a Temari pero, después de que Sakura le contara lo que había pasado en la tarde con la kunoichi de la Arena, había llegado a la conclusión de que el plan de Ino estaba dando resultados. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que su pareja bajara para ir al festival y ver la reacción de la rubia.

-Ya estoy lista.

Shikamaru volteó y por un momento se quedó sin palabras. Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, pero que tenía una abertura en la parte izquierda que dejaba ver casi toda su pierna. Era strapless y aún así tenía un pequeño escote en el pecho. Tenía el cabello suelto, adornado con un prendedor rojo brillante en la parte derecha. Se veía hermosa.

-Si sigues mirándome así, voy a pensar que te has enamorado de mí.

Shikamaru miró enseguida hacia otro lado, provocando que Sakura riera –Era una broma –le dijo sonriendo. El Nara sonrió también, pensando que, tal vez, ésa podría ser también una salida de amigos.

Llegaron hasta la plaza de Konoha, admirándose de la decoración y de la cantidad de personas (en su mayoría parejas de enamorados) que estaban reunidas ahí. La gente hablaba animadamente, y cada dos pasos se encontraban con un puesto de comida o regalos.

-Jamás pensé que Konoha se vería tan linda –dijo Sakura, mirando asombrada todo a su alrededor -¿Dónde crees que esté Temari?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Shikamaru no entendía. Tal vez la pelirosa estaba un poco loca para querer acercarse a la rubia de coletas sabiendo que quería matarla.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿A caso no quieres provocarle celos? –la que no entendía era ella –Debemos buscarla, sino esto no habrá valido de nada.

Eso era cierto, pero también era cierto que no estaba muy seguro de querer fingir que estaba saliendo con ella solo para darle celos a Temari. Era peligroso, porque conocía muy bien el carácter violento de la hermana del Kazekage y sabía que Sakura no se quedaba atrás. Miró a la pelirosa y la vio segura. No le quedaba de otra.

-Tal vez esté en la sección de comida.

Sakura sonrió. Solo quería divertirse un poco, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que poniendo celosa a Temari. Caminaron hasta los puestos de comida sin éxito. No había rastro alguno de la rubia y su pareja, sin embargo encontraron a otra pareja en el camino.

-¡Sakura! ¡Shikamaru!

Ambos ninjas voltearon, encontrándose con otra rubia que, como vio Sakura, estaba acompañada de cierto Uchiha vengador.

-Ino... Sasuke ¿los dos...?

-Sí. Los dos hemos venido juntos –contestó Ino cogiendo a Sasuke del brazo. La rubia tenía puesto un vestido azul que hacía perfecto juego con sus ojos. El vestido era casi tan atrevido como la chica que lo tenía puesto: un enorme escote en la parte de arriba que permitía ver los atributos de la chica, pegado totalmente a su cuerpo, caía hasta sus pantorrillas libremente. El pelinegro estaba igual de deslumbrante, con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, sin corbata, haciéndolo ver irremediablemente sexy.

Sasuke le envió una mirada de desagrado a Ino cuando la sintió colgarse de su brazo. Sus ojos regresaron a la chica que tenía en frente. Maldijo mentalmente, pensando que se veía demasiado bonita para estar con el Nara.

-Frentona, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscar a los demás?

-Ehh... –dijo Sakura, mirando a Shikamaru –está bien. Ya volvemos.

Ambas kunoichis se alejaron, dejando solos a los dos chicos. Shikamaru se sintió incómodo. Nunca había sido muy amigo de Sasuke, así que no sabía de qué hablarle.

-No me gusta que estés cerca de Sakura.

El castaño miró a Sasuke, pensando que había oído mal. Los ojos del pelinegro eran fríos y a leguas se notaba que estaba enojado. Sonrió. Tal vez él también podía ayudar un poco a Sakura.

-No te entiendo –dijo, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos en una pose relajada. Eso pareció enojar más a Sasuke, quien achicó los ojos en señal de impaciencia.

-No quiero que estés cerca de ella –repitió el pelinegro en voz baja y amenazante –Ni siquiera pienses en ir más allá con ella ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué no podría? –se rió internamente al ver la cara de enfado del Uchiha –Ella no está contigo. Si ella quiere salir conmigo...

-¡No quiere! –gritó Sasuke. Muchos de los que estaban cerca lo miraron asustados, pero eso pareció no importarle al chico. Estaba empezando a hartarse. Nadie se metía con lo que era suyo, nadie. Pondría un cartel que diga "Propiedad Uchiha" en la espalda de Sakura, si era necesario.

-Pues yo no creo eso... –sabía perfectamente que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso, y que podía terminar calcinado si seguía, pero no le gustaba que hablara como si fuera dueño de la pelirosa –yo creo que le gusto, sino, no habría aceptado salir conmigo. Además, no creo que a ella le importe lo que tú pienses, Sasuke. Hace tiempo que dejó de sentir algo por ti.

La mirada del pelinegro se tornó roja, las tres aspas del Sharingan empezaron a girar peligrosamente. Ese tipo lo estaba enfureciendo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que Sakura había dejado de quererlo?! Ella no había dejado de quererlo... eso no podía ser cierto.

Shikamaru sonrió. Había logrado hacer dudar a Sasuke. Ahora lo que importaba era encontrar a Temari y ponerla igual de furiosa que el Uchiha.

-Bien Naruto, solo tenemos que fingir que estamos juntos ¿está bien?

El rubio asintió. Al principio le había parecido una mala idea, pero ahora que estaba en medio de toda esa situación, le parecía irremediablemente estúpido. Sasuke había tenido razón, si algo salía mal Hinata iba a tener una mala imagen de él.

"_¡No! Hinata-chan no puede pensar mal de mí"_

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Ehh... –Naruto se rascó la cabeza. Tenten suspiró. Tenían que encontrar al Hyuga y hacerle ver que se estaba perdiendo una gran noche solo por ir con la rubia agresiva de la Arena.

"_Maldita Temari, me las vas a pagar"_

-¡Mira Hinata! ¡Ahí está Naruto!

Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron con sorpresa y algo de espanto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si Hinata lo veía ahí, con Tenten, iba a pensar que estaba enamorado de la castaña.

"_No puede ser"_

-H-hola N-Naruto-kun.

"_Rayos"_

-Hola Hinata, Kiba. ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Pues pensamos en buscar a Naruto... es nuestro amigo. Pero... ¿ustedes están saliendo juntos?

"_Mierda"_

-Algo así... ¿cierto Naruto?

El rubio miró a Hinata, se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido. Luego miró a Tenten. Era cierto que la castaña era muy bonita, y que se veía espectacular con ese vestido lila, pero su Hinata era, para él, mil veces mejor. Tenten le dio un codazo y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata miró hacia el suelo cuando el rubio dijo que sí. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para creer que él se fijaría en ella? Miró a Tenten, se veía muy bonita... pero ella creía que le gustaba su primo, no Naruto. Algo raro estaba pasando ahí...

-Hinata y yo hemos venido para hacer una cosita.... –dijo Kiba. Tenía que encontrar a Ino y convencerla de que él era un mejor partido que el Uchiha. –Hinata me va a ayudar en algo, así que... nos veremos después...

-Sí, nosotros también tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Tenten, buscando con la mirada al Hyuga. Kiba y Hinata se fueron, dejándolos solos. Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza, no quería que su Hinata-chan estuviera con otro.

-Tenten...tal vez esto no sea buena idea... yo...

Pero se dio cuenta que su acompañante no lo escuchaba. Tenten miraba con atención hacia un lado, y pudo ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Miró hacia donde ella estaba viendo y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. A unos metros de ellos se encontraba Neji y su pareja.

-Ehh... Tenten...

-Vamos –dijo la castaña –tenemos que hacer que Neji se ponga celoso.

Lo jaló con tal fuerza que por un momento pensó que le arrancaría el brazo. _"Sakura-chan debe haberle estado enseñando"_, pensó. Unos segundos más tarde estaban frente al prodigio Hyuga y la chica de la Arena.

-Hola Neji, creí haberte escuchado decirme que no vendrías por nada del mundo –La voz de la castaña estaba algo distorsionada. Neji la miró, percatándose de lo hermosa que se veía.

-Pues vino, y conmigo –dijo Temari. Tenía que encontrar a Shikamaru, y rápido. Sabía perfectamente que el Hyuga no tendría mucha paciencia con ella, así que debía hacer todo rápido.

Neji miró con molestia a la rubia. ¿Quién se creía para hablar en su lugar? Ahora estaba quedando mal con Tenten, y por alguna razón, eso lo preocupaba, así como también le preocupaba el hecho de que ella estuviera cogida del brazo de Naruto.

-¡Oh!, no puedo creer que Neji te haya invitado –dijo Tenten, mirando fulminantemente a la rubia que tenía en frente –el siempre dijo que le parecías una brusca y cruel mujer.

Temari abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa y miró a Neji. El chico simplemente no podía creer que Tenten se hubiera atrevido a decir eso. Sintió la mirada asesina de la embajadora de la Arena y un escalofrío pasó por toda su espina dorsal.

-¿Ah sí que eso pensaba? –Temari trató de tranquilizarse –Bueno, pues estoy segura que ya no piensa así. Acaba de decirme que me veía extremadamente bella, ¿cierto?

El castaño empezó a sudar frío. Tenten lo miraba esperando, obviamente, que dijera que eso no era cierto; mientras que por otro lado, Temari lo miraba obligándolo a darle la razón.

-Yo dije que se veía bien –Temari sonrió –pero tú también te ves bien, Tenten.

Tenten sonrió con soberbia mientras que Naruto y Neji intercambiaban miradas. No entendía por qué su compañera de equipo había decidido ir acompañada del Uzumaki, pero decidió no opinar al respecto, ya que él había llevado a una loca asesina.

Temari estaba a punto de recriminar a su acompañante por dejarla en ridículo cuando divisó, a lo lejos, a un joven alto y delgado que le era extremadamente familiar. No dudó ni un segundo y cogió a Neji del brazo, obligándolo a seguirla. Pudo ver a Tenten fruncir el ceño, coger a Naruto y llevárselo lejos de donde estaban. Él también frunció el ceño. Ella no tenía por qué estar con Naruto. Se preguntó cuál había sido el motivo por el cual ella había aceptado ir con él. ¿Sería que acaso le gustaba? El tan solo pensarlo hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Tendría que deshacerse rápido de Temari para poder estar con Tenten.

-¿T-tú viniste c-con Hinata?

El castaño sonrió de manera imperceptible al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ino. A su lado, Hinata parecía más avergonzada que en toda su vida. La pelirosa puso una mano en el hombro de Ino, en una muda petición de que se calme. Se las habían encontrado de casualidad cuando iban caminando por los puestos de regalos. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que la rubia lo celara.

-Ino, creo que es mejor irnos –empezó Sakura –hemos dejado a Shikamaru y Sasuke solos, y no creo que eso les agrade.

Pero la rubia no pareció haber oído nada de lo que había dicho su amiga. Estaba asombrada, era cierto. Jamás esperó que Kiba fuera con Hinata, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era muy lógico. Ellos paraban de arriba abajo, y en la aldea se rumoreaba que salían juntos.

"_Rumores, Ino. Sólo rumores"_

Era cierto. Nada estaba confirmado, así que ella podía tener una oportunidad... aún. Sonrió con falsa dulzura, tratando de aparentar una felicidad que no sentía. Porque lo que sentía eran celos, y ganas de partirle la cara al imbécil del Inuzuka.

-Qué linda pareja que hacen –dijo, tratando de mantenerse serena –Pero debo decir que Sakura tiene razón: hemos dejado a nuestras parejas solas –puso énfasis a la penúltima palabra –y no creo que a Sasuke-**kun** le agrade eso.

Kiba no dijo nada. Si Ino quería jugar así, entonces él estaría a la altura del juego.

-Uhmm... yo sé que Hinata jamás me dejaría solo. Ella sí sabe como complacer a un chico.

Los ojos de Ino chispearon peligrosamente. ¿Ese estúpido le estaba diciendo que Hinata era mejor que ella? Ya se las iba a pagar, no pensaba quedarse atrás.

-Lo que pasa es que yo estoy segura de lo que tengo –dijo la rubia, sonriendo con altanería –Sé que Sasuke vendrá a buscarme... no puede estar si mí.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Esto iba para rato. Sabía muy bien que Ino no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, a demás del hecho que de que estaba celosa. Pensó un momento en lo que diría Sasuke si la escuchara y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-... pero mira, ahí viene.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y vio hacia donde Ino indicaba. Sasuke y Shikamaru caminaban hacia ellos, aparentemente muy enfadados. Se sintió un poco culpable, no debió haber dejado a Shikamaru solo, además que no lo había ayudado a buscar a Temari.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Ino dio un saltito emocionado y se agarró del brazo del Uchiha, quien la miró con verdadera molestia. Kiba no pudo disimular su cara de enfado... Ino estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

-Sakura.

La pelirosa volteó a ver a Shikamaru, quien parecía un poco molesto. Él la tomó por el brazo y la llevó un poco más lejos de las personas.

-Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Temari –dijo con apuro –esto se está volviendo problemático...

-Está bien, pero hay tanta gente que es muy difícil encontrar a alguien específicamente –_"aunque eso no ha evitado ciertos encuentros tortuosos"_, pensó la kunoichi.

-Bien, despidámonos de ellos y busquemos a Temari –Shikamaru parecía realmente desesperado. Sakura pensó que debía estar muy enamorado para hacer todo esto.

Caminaron hasta donde estaban Ino y los demás. El ambiente estaba tenso. Kiba parecía querer matar con la mirada a Sasuke; Hinata estaba muy colorada y miraba a Ino con algo de temor; Ino se aferraba cada vez más al brazo del moreno y miraba a Kiba burlonamente; y Sasuke parecía no darse cuenta de nada ya que solo se dedicaba a mirar a Shikamaru con un odio increíble.

-Bueno, creo que Shikamaru y yo nos retiramos –dijo Sakura, tratando de llamar la atención de Ino.

-¿Se van? –preguntó la rubia, dejando de lado por un momento su deseo de darle celos al Inuzuka -¿A dónde? ¿A caso no piensan bailar?

Shikamaru y Sakura se miraron. ¿Bailar? Ellos no habían planeado algo así.

-Claro que bailaremos Ino –dijo Shikamaru –pero iremos a dar unas vueltas antes. –Y dicho esto, se llevó a Sakura, siendo seguido con la mirada por los ojos del pelinegro.

-T-tal vez n-nosotros debamos pasear un p-poco K-Kiba-kun –habló Hinata.

-Sí, tienes razón –le echó una mirada desafiante a Sasuke –Vamos a pasear.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sinceramente, este capítulo me gusta mucho más que el anterior. Sé que tengo algunas fallas ortográficas, pero no creo que sean tan terribles. En todo caso, mil disculpas xD. _

_Por cierto, me gustaría hacer un poco de publicidad a mis otros fics ¬¬: Pasen a leer "Cuando el cielo llora" y otro fic SasuSaku que aún no he publicado, pero que pronto lo publicaré )la verdad es que aun no le pongo un nombre )_

_Bueno, ya no los aburro más. Lean y comenten... por favor!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Naruto no me pertenece. Él y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, aunque no me importaría que me cediera los derechos por un día para hacer de las mías.

**¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo los extrañé un montón. Sé que me he demorado más de lo que debería permitirse, pero he pasado las duras y las maduras en estos meses, y francamente, aún no me encuentro nada bien. Mi compu ya se arregló, pero tuve que reescribir todo lo que ya tenía escrito. A parte, mis clases me tenían loca y demandaron todo mi esfuerzo, tiempo, sueño, energías, etc, etc, etc.**

**Bueno, se preguntarán por qué no subí este capítulo el mismo 14. Ya ven que estoy un poco loca y me gusta hacer las cosas de manera distinta al resto (Nah, la verdad es que no pude subirlo el domingo porque estaba muy ocupada resolviendo una crisis amorosa), pero ya estoy aquí, con un capítulo más largo de lo normal y con más situaciones locas que llenarán de celillos a los shinobis más importantes de Konoha. **

**Así que… ¡Ha disfrutar de la lectura!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_**Capítulo 3: ¡Bésame!**_

La pista de baile era, sin duda, el lugar más concurrido por la gente. Cientos de parejas se acumulaban en la enorme pista, bailando y riendo, diciéndose cosas al oído, acariciándose y besándose. Las personas parecían más felices de lo normal, todos tenían una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro. Las chicas parecían salidas de un cuento de hadas y los chicos su príncipe azul. Una escena sublime y digna de un suspiro de telenovela.

Pero para Temari, todo eso era simple y completa basura.

Se encontraba parada en una esquina de la pista de baile, acompañada por su apuesto, inteligente y sumamente aburrido acompañante. Maldecía el momento en que decidió llevar al Hyuga al maldito festival. Se había pasado dos horas buscando al chico de la sombras, pero, irónicamente, no habían hallado ni la sombra de éste. Y ahora, que había decidido darse un descanso –y de paso, ver si al Hyuga se le ocurría sacarla a bailar –veía a su príncipe azul... ¡bailando! Pero no estaba bailando cualquier tipo de música, no señor, ¡estaba bailando una balada! Y, cabe decir, que se le veía muy acaramelado con su parejita rosa.

"_Ojalá y la pise"_

La tenía sujeta de la cintura, mientras ella le enredaba los brazos alrededor del cuello. Ella sonreía y él... ¡él también! Cómo los odiaba en ese momento. A ella por estar con él, y a él por preferirla. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, no señor. Ese vago idiota iba a saber quién era Sabaku no Temari. Ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo una escena tan asquerosa.

-Creo que ya es hora de que bailemos –dijo con voz dulce. Su pareja se limitó a mirarla con desgano, logrando enfurecerla aun más de lo que ya estaba.- Vamos a bailar. Ahora.

Y no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ya que apenas había abierto la boca para mandarla bien lejos, cuando Temari lo estaba jalando hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos haces?! –le gritó, soltándose de su agarre.

-No pienso quedarme parada como una estatua mientras todos bailan, Hyuga –dijo entre dientes la rubia. Ya estaban en medio de la pista. –No te queda más que bailar. –Finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

Neji sintió tal furia que le pareció extraño que las cosas a su alrededor no se quemaran. Temari puso la mano del Hyuga en su cintura y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él. Empezó a moverse al son de la música, pero el ojiblanco no cooperaba, estaba más quieto que una piedra.

-Muévete... –dijo entre dientes.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa de lado –Me estoy moviendo.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos dices?! –le gritó. Gracias a Dios la música estaba tan alta que nadie podía oírla.

-Lo que oyes. Estoy bailando. –Temari fulminó con la mirada al chico y dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba el Nara con la pelirosa. Ambos conversaban y... ¡Shikamaru sonreía! ¡Dios! eso no estaba saliendo bien. Debía hacer algo, y rápido. Miró a su pareja, que seguía mirándola con su sonrisa burlona, y una idea cruzó por su mente. Sonrió malignamente. Nadie iba a ganarle, y ese vago iba a saber que ella no se moriría por él nunca.

-¡¿Qué...?! –las palabras murieron en su boca. La mente del castaño había quedado en blanco. Y no era para menos. Su rubia pareja lo estaba besando con tal efusividad que no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

-¡Miren! ¡La hermana del Kazekage y el sobrino de Hiashi-sama se están besando!

Shikamaru y Sakura voltearon al instante y pudieron ver con claridad cómo Temari parecía devorar la boca del Hyuga.

-Con razón venía tan seguido a Konoha...

-Espero que pronto haya boda...

-¡Qué linda pareja!

Una vena estalló en la frente de Shikamaru. ¿Qué acaso esa gente estaba idiota? ¡Si Temari venía seguido a Konoha era por él! O al menos eso quería creer, porque la escena que tenía ante sus ojos decía todo lo contrario. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sabía perfectamente que eso era culpa suya. Culpa suya por no haber confesado sus sentimientos. Por ser tan perezoso. Por ser tan estúpido. Por ser tan...

-¡Shikamaru!

Vio a Sakura jalándolo hacia quién sabe dónde. Se dejó llevar. No quería estar allí viendo cómo Temari lo cambiaba por el prodigio Hyuga.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la pelirosa.

-No, para nada.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Había sido su idea eso de bailar juntos. Había estado segura de que eso haría arder de celos a Temari, pero jamás creyó que la rubia reaccionaría de esa manera. Miró a Shikamaru y se sintió culpable. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Tal vez... sea mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Esto se terminó –dijo el castaño. Se veía fatigado y eso logró que Sakura se sintiera peor- Jamás debí hacerle caso a Ino...

-¡No! –_Piensa, Sakura. ¡Piensa!- _Debe haber una forma. Algo que pueda hacer que todo se arregle. Déjame pensar un mi-

-¡Ya sé!

Sakura lo miró confundida, pero Shikamaru tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando. Era una idea loca, pero de por sí el maldito plan de Ino era ilógico. ¿Qué más daba un poco de locura extra? Miró a Sakura, quién seguía con el ceño fruncido en señal de incomprensión. Solo esperaba que aceptara.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

Shikamaru dudó. No sabía cómo reaccionaría la pelirosa, pero si en realidad quería ayudarlo aceptaría.

–Regresémosle la jugada.

Por un momento no entendió, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Le estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo?

-T-te ref-fieres a... –se llevó una mano a los labios y Shikamaru asintió -¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

-Tal vez, pero tú dijiste que me ayudarías –le dijo simplemente.

Sakura se planteó seriamente darle una bofetada por su insensatez. Shikamaru la miraba expectante, y recordó a Temari besando a Neji, el rostro triste de Shikamaru... los rechazos de Sasuke. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el Nara tenía razón con su plan.

"_Espero que él si tenga suerte"_

-Está bien –le dijo y el ninja sonrió –pero nada de lengua.

* * *

-Todo esto se está volviendo molesto –dijo entre dientes un muchacho de cabello negro. A su lado, Ino buscaba con la mirada a Kiba, fallando en su intento.

Sasuke se sentía realmente fastidiado. La discusión con el Nara lo había dejado furioso. Ese tipo se había atrevido a insinuar que Sakura ya no lo quería. Eso era una completa locura. Una idiotez. Sakura no podía haber dejado de quererle en tan poco tiempo, ella le había jurado amor eterno antes de irse.

"_Aunque ahora está muy feliz exhibiéndose con otro"_

Apretó la mandíbula reprimiendo su furia. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevía a quitarle lo que era suyo. Y Sakura era suya, suya y de nadie más. Y si el idiota del Nara se atrevía a tocarle uno solo de sus rosados cabellos, él se encargaría de desaparecerlo de la faz de la Tierra. No quedaría ni su sombra.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? creo que debemos ir a la pista de baile. Todas las parejas están ahí.

Sasuke miró a Ino. Él no quería bailar. Él no bailaba, y esperaba que Ino entendiera eso. La rubia, al notar la mirada que el moreno le estaba dirigiendo, agregó:

-Tal vez Sakura esté ahí bailando con Shika.

El efecto fue inmediato. Sasuke la tomó-jaló de la mano y fueron directamente a la pista de baile. Ino sonrió satisfecha. Esperaba que Kiba estuviera ahí, y si seguía sin hacerle caso, estaba dispuesta a gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada de él y que antes lo mataba si no aceptaba estar con ella.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?

Ino dirigió su mirada hacia donde su pareja miraba. Por poco y se cae al suelo de la pura impresión. Ahí, en medio de la pista, dos parejas se besaban apasionadamente, siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Una cabellera rosada llamó su atención. Sus ojos se agrandaron aún más. ¡Sakura se estaba besando con Shikamaru!

"_Y yo que pensé que todo era una farsa"_

-Parece que habrán dos bodas. ¡Qué lindo!

-La Hokage se sentirá muy satisfecha, su alumna va a estar con uno de los más guapos de Konoha.

-¡Oh, Yoshino se va a poner tan contenta!

Sasuke apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que estaba a punto de hundírselos en las encías. Podía ver claramente las manos de Sakura puestas sobre el pecho del castaño quien la cogía por la cintura. No supo en qué momento sus pies lo guiaron hasta su compañera de equipo. Tomó su brazo y la jaló con fuerza separándola del castaño. No era consciente de nada: ni de la mirada asombrada de Sakura, ni de los murmullos de la gente, ni del grito furioso de Shikamaru. Nada. Solo quería que Sakura estuviera bien lejos del Nara y tenerla solo para él.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Suéltame!

Él no respondió. Llegó hasta un callejón e ingresó en él con Sakura detrás de él. Su compañera de equipo lo golpeaba repetidamente en el brazo, pero él no la soltaría. No señor. Ella iba a entender que no tenía ningún derecho a besarse con alguien más que no fuera él.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! –gritó la de ojos verdes. Por fin, Sasuke dejó de caminar y la soltó para encararla.

-¿Qué creías que hacías tú? –le preguntó él.

Sakura lo miró con confusión. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-No te entiendo – le dijo. Los ojos negros de Sasuke la taladraron hasta el alma. En su mirada solo había un sentimiento: cólera.

-Dime Sakura –su voz grave hizo que los vellos de la nuca de la joven médico se erizaran -¿por qué estabas besando al idiota ese?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con compresión y sorpresa. Así que se refería a eso. ¿Pero por qué Sasuke tenía que reaccionar así? Parecía furioso, histérico, celoso…

Un momento. ¿Celoso?

Nah, imposible. Era necesario querer a alguien para sentir celos, y ella estaba segura que Sasuke no la quería. Al menos no de una manera romántica. ¿Entonces por qué se comportaba de esa manera?

-¿No me vas a responder? –preguntó el Uchiha al ver que la kunoichi se había quedado callada.

-Bu-bueno… -no sabía muy bien qué responderle. Sasuke la miraba tan intensamente que parecía estar radiografiándola. Justo en el momento en que abría la boca para explicarle lo del plan, una voz resonó en su cabeza.

_**¡Shannaro! ¿Y quién se cree éste para pedirme explicaciones? No le digas nada. No tenemos por qué hacerlo.**_

Sakura meditó las palabras de su alter ego, llegando a la conclusión de que tenía razón. Sasuke no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle de esa manera, y ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Es más, la actitud de su compañero de equipo empezaba a irritarla.

-¿Y bien?

-No es tu asunto –le dijo ella.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Acaso Sakura acababa de decirle que **eso** no era asunto suyo?

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó el moreno en un susurro.

-Que no es tu asunto –repitió Sakura. Sasuke la miró, incrédulo – No tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mis asuntos, Sasuke, y yo no tengo la obligación de responder tus preguntas. Ahora, si me disculpas, he dejado a Shikamaru solo y no creo que sea muy educado de mi parte demorarme más.

Dicho esto, Sakura dio media vuelta para alejarse del moreno, pero la fuerza con que éste la sostuvo del brazo se lo impidió. Cuando lo encaró, se dio cuenta de lo furioso que estaba. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. ¿Acaso eso que veía era el sharingan?

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, Sa-ku-ra.

De un jalón, el cuerpo de la pelirosa quedó pegado al del muchacho. Sakura contuvo la respiración. No se había esperado esa reacción. En realidad, casi nada de lo que había pasado hasta ahora había salido como lo esperaba. Se preguntó si Shikamaru la estaría buscando.

"_Con lo destrozado que está, quizás esté a punto de tirarse de un puente"_

-No quiero verte cerca de ese vago.

La voz de Sasuke en su oído la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke estaba tan cerca de ella que podría haber contado cada una de sus pestañas. Automáticamente, sus mejillas se colorearon y sintió cómo su temperatura se elevaba.

"_No lo mires a los ojos. No lo mires a los ojos. No lo mires a los ojos… ¡NO LO MIRES A LOS OJOS!"_

Sabía perfectamente que si lo miraba a los ojos se derretiría al instante. Y ella no quería eso. Había luchado mucho tiempo por desterrar todos esos sentimientos bonitos hacia él, y se había convencido de que lo único que sentía por él era una simple y pura amistad.

Sí, cómo no.

En ese momento, Sakura no pudo hacer menos que reconocer que todas esas palabras que se había dicho a sí misma durante tanto tiempo se estaban desvaneciendo como niebla frente a ella. Eran basura, siempre lo había sabido, pero no había querido reconocerlo. Y ahora tenía que hacerlo. Tener a Sasuke tan cerca de ella sólo le hacía desear besarlo y abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Y por eso no iba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No tengo por qué hacerte caso –dijo ella, tratando de que su voz sonara más fuerte de lo que se sentía. –Yo… yo puedo ver a Shikamaru las… las veces que quiera.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke. Escucharla tartamudear y verla tan sonrojada le recordaba los días en que tenían doce años y ella solo vivía para agradarle. Sabía que a pesar de hacerse la ruda, Sakura estaba a punto de rendirse.

-Tú no lo quieres, Sakura –susurró en su oído –Sabes muy bien que me quieres a mí.

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Sakura, haciéndola reaccionar. ¿Qué había dicho?

"_Sabes muy bien que me quieres a mí"_

La kunoichi asimiló las palabras de Sasuke. ¿Él le había dicho que estaba seguro que ella lo quería? ¿Tanta era su arrogancia? De inmediato, la calidez que había sentido al tener a Sasuke tan cerca de ella se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por una enorme y burbujeante ira.

"_Me quieres a mí"_

"… _a mí… a mí… a mí…"_

¡¿Pero quién rayos se creía?!

-¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke había sido empujado –sin chakra- por la de cabellos rosados, quien lo miraba como si acabara de insultarla.

-¿Crees que aún me gustas?

El moreno la miró intrigado. ¿Acaso no era así?

-No puedo creer que creas que aún siento algo por ti –continuó Sakura – ¡Y yo que pensé que eras inteligente!

Una vena estalló en la frente del Uchiha. ¿Cómo era eso? ¡Sakura aún lo quería! Esta completamente seguro de eso.

Con pasos ágiles acortó el espacio que había entre los dos y la tomó por los hombros. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de hacer entrar en razón a su compañera de equipo.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –gritó Sakura -¡Suéltame!

-¡No! Tú y yo tenemos que resolver esto aquí mismo, Sakura.

-¿Resolver qué? Te estás comportando como un completo desquiciado, Sasuke. Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, voy a tener que-

-Tú no vas a hacer nada –dijo él, acercándose más al rostro de la kunoichi. Podía sentir el aroma de su cabello. –Vas a dejar al Nara y vendrás conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Sakura empezó a forcejear, pero debía admitir que el moreno era más fuerte, y a menos que usara chakra –cosa que no quería hacer porque no quería lastimarlo- no iba a poder liberarse de su agarre -¡Suéltame…!

-¡Suéltala!

El forcejeo entre ambos compañeros de equipo cesó. Ambos miraron hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz. La imagen de Shikamaru se hizo presente, acentuando la tensión del momento. Aprovechando que Sasuke estaba distraído con la llegada del Nara, Sakura se soltó de su agarre. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que iba a pasar, pero por la cara de disgusto de Shikamaru, y la de odio de Sasuke, sabía que no sería nada bueno.

-Lárgate Nara, este no es asunto tuyo.

-Yo creo que sí –respondió el castaño mirando al Uchiha duramente –Te llevaste a _mi _pareja de la pista de baile, y ahora encuentro que no la dejas ir.

Sakura miró asustada la reacción en el rostro de Sasuke. No podía creer que algo así le estuviera pasando a ella. ¡A ella! Es decir, ni en el más fantasioso de sus sueños se había imaginado que su amor de niñez se mostraría tan… posesivo. Ahora parecía que quería matar al Nara y, para colmo, ella estaba en medio de todo.

Unos pasos apurados y unos jadeos la distrajeron momentáneamente. Pudo ver a Ino que llegó hasta ellos, quedando detrás de Shikamaru. Los ojos azules de su amiga estaban abiertos de puro susto.

--Ya te he dicho que no es tu asunto –los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron con fastidio –Así que lárgate de aquí ahora mismo y déjanos en paz.

_Déjanos_.

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke hablaba de ella y él como _nosotros_? A Sakura empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza. Todo se estaba volviendo confuso. ¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí?

-Será mejor que tú la dejes en paz, Sasuke –dijo Shikamaru. Ino lo miró asustada –Déjala ir o…

-¿O qué? –escupió el moreno. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro -¿Vas a atarme a tu sombra?

El cuerpo del castaño se tensó perceptiblemente. ¿Eso había sido una burla? ¿A caso ese traidor se estaba burlando de él?

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada de alarma. Tenían que hacer algo o ambos shinobis se matarían ahí mismo.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera mover un solo músculo, Sakura e Ino cogieron del brazo a su respectiva pareja y empezaron a empujar hacia la salida del callejón.

-Vámonos Sasuke –decía Ino –tenemos que encontrar a Kiba.

-Me importa un comino ese idiota ¡Tengo que matar a ese…!

-¡No vas a matar a nadie! –dijo Ino. No quería ver a su mejor amigo muerto a manos del último Uchiha –Si Sakura está con Shikamaru es porque quiere, y tú no vas a hacer nada. No puedes.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, furioso. Tenía que hacer algo con Sakura, y rápido. No iba a dejar que el estúpido aficionado a las nubes se la quitara.

* * *

-Ehh… ¿Tenten?

Un joven de cabellera rubia y grandes ojos azules se encontraba sentado en un puesto de comida rápida sin poder probar un solo bocado. El motivo: los desconsolados sollozos de su pareja.

-Tal vez debamos ir a otro lado… ¿qué dices?

Nada. Tenten lo ignoró olímpicamente y siguió llorando. Naruto se revolvió incómodo en su asiento. No sabía muy bien qué debía hacer, y no porque no supiera cómo consolar a una chica llorando (con Sakura había tenido mucha experiencia), sino porque se trataba de una de las chicas más duras y fuertes de Konoha. Una a la que nunca había visto llorar.

Su cerebro empezó a trabajar con rapidez, intentando encontrar una manera de tranquilizar a la kunoichi. Las personas que estaban en el puesto de comida o que pasaban cerca del lugar lo que daban mirando con una mezcla de asombro y reprobación. Naruto suspiró. Se había metido en un buen lío al aceptar ser la pareja de Tenten, tan solo para que la kunoichi pudiera darle celos a Neji. Sintiéndose el centro de atención del lugar, Naruto se puso de pie y cogió suavemente el brazo de Tenten, intentando que se parara. La kunoichi lo miró con confusión, pero después de unos segundos lo siguió. Naruto la llevó hasta una banca de madera, lejos del barullo y las miradas enfadadas de la gente.

-No vayas a seguir llorando, por favor.

Tenten reprimió un sollozo y se secó las lágrimas del rostro. Todo su maquillaje se había ido al agua. Estaba segura de que debía verse como un payaso. Miró al rubio que estaba a su lado y no pudo evitar pensar que lo había arrastrado con ella a esa situación tan incómoda.

-L-lo siento Naruto… -dijo, tratando de controlar su voz.

Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ella no tenía que disculparse. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero en esos momentos él sabía perfectamente que la joven no se sentía nada bien. ¿Y quién se sentiría bien después de ver al chico que le gusta besándose con otra? Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del joven ninja cuando recordó la escena que había visto hacía unos minutos. Temari parecía estar devorando la boca del Hyuga. Caramba, que hasta Sakura se había besado con el vago de Shikamaru. Las cosas se habían vuelto muy extrañas. ¡Y él que creía que la chica de la Arena y el Nara se gustaban! Incluso había llegado a pensar que el único motivo por el que Shikamaru había invitado a Sakura en lugar de Temari, era porque quería darle celos.

Entonces, la comprensión llegó a su cerebro. ¡Claro! ¡Esa debía ser la explicación a la manera tan extraña en la que todo el mundo había estado actuando! Su sonrisa se amplió y miró a Tenten, quien ahora lo miraba con un poco de miedo, seguramente por las muecas que había estado haciendo el rubio mientras pensaba.

-¿Te… te pasa algo? –preguntó Tenten.

-No… digo sí… ¡Sí!

Tenten elevó una ceja. Sabía que el rubio era medio idiota, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que superaba sus expectativas.

-Creo que ya sé por qué está pasando todo esto.

Tenten frunció el ceño, sin la menor idea de lo que quería decir el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?

Naruto la miró y soltó una risita. La kunoichi experta en armas consideró seriamente golpearlo, pero al ver que el rubio se disponía a hablar decidió guardarse el golpe para más tarde.

-Con "esto" me refiero a toda esta situación absurda –Tenten lo miró sin comprender y el rubio continuó –me refiero a que ya sé por qué Shikamaru invitó a Sakura, y por lo tanto, por qué Temari vino con Neji.

Tenten sopesó las palabras del rubio, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que le dijera que no estaba desvariando o hablando por hablar, tan solo para que ella se sintiera mejor o porque simplemente se trataba de Naruto.

-Y según tú, ¿a qué se debe?

-Fácil. Shikamaru quería darle celos a Temari y no encontró mejor forma que invitar a otra chica para venir al festival. Ahora, por qué Sakura-chan, no lo sé…

-Porque creyó que era la única por la cual Temari se pondría celosa –dijo Tenten, entendiendo a la perfección lo que el Uzumaki trataba de decirle –Pero… ¿eso qué tiene que ver con Neji?

-¡Pues que Temari lo invitó para darle celos a Shikamaru! –dijo con entusiasmo el rubio –Sakura-chan me dijo que cuando le confesó a Temari que iría con Shikamaru, se puso celosa, y luego le escupió que ella iría con Neji.

-Aún así él aceptó, ¿no? –la kunoichi miró desconsolada a su pareja. El hecho de que Temari haya invitado a neji tan solo para darle celos al Nara, no cambiaba nada. Neji había aceptado, a pesar de haberse negado rotundamente a ir cuando ella se lo pidió.

"_¡Qué injusto es el mundo!"_

-No creo que haya aceptado por voluntad propia –dijo Naruto –Cuando hablamos del festival en el cuartel, él ni siquiera se mostró interesado.

Tenten lo pensó un poco. ¿Por qué Neji había aceptado ir con Temari? Quizás lo había amenazado. Pero, ¿qué amenaza podría funcionar con el enorme ego del Hyuga?

"_Él jamás se dejaría amedrentar por alguien… menos por una mujer"_

_-_

_-_

¿No es cierto?

-Tal vez se vio obligado a venir con ella. Tú sabes –dijo Naruto –ella es la embajadora de La Arena, y no se vería muy bien que un shinobi de La Hoja le hiciera un desplante.

Entonces la esperanza de Tenten empezó a crecer. Esa tenía que ser la única explicación. Neji no podía estar enamorado de esa… rubia almidonada. A él no le gustaban las chicas de ese tipo, bueno, no estaba muy segura de si le gustaba algún tipo de chicas, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que si en algún momento Neji decidía fijarse en alguien, ésa sería ella, Tenten, su eterna compañera, la que siempre había estado a su lado, la que siempre lo había apoyado, la que había logrado derretir su capa de frialdad, la que…

Iba a partirle la cara por ser tan estúpido.

-Vamos Naruto –dijo, poniéndose de pie y mirando al rubio con determinación. Naruto la miró confundido. –Vamos a enseñarle a esa salvaje que nadie se mete con una kunoichi de Konoha. ¡Menos conmigo!

Y enseguida cogió al joven ninja del brazo y corrió hacia la pista de baile, con Naruto ondeando como una burda bandera detrás de ella.

-¡Pero yo no soy una kunoichi! –lloriqueó el aspirante a Hokage.

* * *

-¡¿Es que acaso pensabas dejarme sin aire?!

El prodigio Hyuga respiraba de forma muy agitada mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de la neurótica que había llevado por pareja. Ahora sí no le quedaba ninguna duda de que esa mujer estaba completamente loca. Se tocó los labios, hinchados por el repentino y brusco beso que le había dado la kunoichi, y frunció el ceño con disgusto. Ese había sido su primer beso. Jamás lo admitiría, pero a sus 20 años, Neji Hyuga jamás había besado a nadie.

Hasta ahora.

Temari lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión y arrogancia. Estaba segura que jamás olvidaría ese beso. Nadie olvidaba un beso de Sabaku no Temari.

-Deja de quejarte, Hyuga. Deberías agradecérmelo. Ahora no harás el ridículo cuando quieras besar a tu compañera de quipo. Apuesto a que se reiría mucho si se diera cuenta de que no sabes besar.

La furia que sentía Neji en esos momentos fue reemplazada por angustia. Y ese era un sentimiento que rara vez sentía. ¿Podría ser que Tenten tuviera tanta experiencia en cuestiones de besos como para darse cuenta que él no sabía besar?

"_Tonterías, ella tampoco sabe besar"_

Pero en ese momento toda su seguridad se vino abajo al ver la imagen más bizarra de toda su vida. Imagen que hizo que activara el Byakugan y estuviera a punto de usar su aclamadísima técnica de los 64 golpes.

¡Y es que no podía ser! ¿A caso el mundo se había vuelto loco? Tal vez estaba en un universo paralelo, porque ¿en qué otra situación Tenten besaría a Naruto como si su vida dependiera de ello, si no?

-¡Vaya! Parece que te bajaron a tu novia.

* * *

La mente del rubio más hiperactivo de Konoha se encontraba, increíblemente, en blanco. Un blanco inmaculado y eterno. Bueno, tampoco es que su ente siempre estuviera llena de ideas, pero por lo menos nunca se había quedado sin pensar, por lo menos, en ramen alguna vez.

Y es que tener a la Maestra de las Armas casi encima suyo, besándolo como si fuera una de esas escenas cursis y tontas de las películas románticas que Ino soía vr con Sakura cada vez que no tenían algo mejor que hacer, era algo para preocuparse.

Por cierto, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Ah sí, Tenten y el beso. Bueno, tal vez no sería tan malo. Solo rogaba porque al Hyuga no le diera un ataque de celos y se le lanzara encima. Al menos sabía defenderse.

-Na-Naruto-kun…

Fue solo un susurro, pero Naruto lo escuchó como si lo hubieran gritado por un megáfono. Y entonces su cerebro dejó de estar en blanco y se vio salpicado de miles de ideas, ideas horribles.

_Mierda… ¡Hinata-chan!_

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Sé que es muy largo (11 páginas de Word!!), pero es mi manera de redimirme ante sus ojos por todo el tiempo que tuve al fic abandonado. En serio, mil disculpas. _

_Bueno, antes que nada deseo agradecer a todas las personas que me dieron su apoyo incondicional. Así que, por primera vez, voy a nombrarlos!!_

**_Nonahere_**

**_Naara-no-Temari_**

**_kazuma-yako_**

**_Seba_Nara_Namikaze_**

**_saku saku Uchiha_**

**_Hanabi Sarutobi_**

**_Karina Natsumi_**

**_Miruki-chan_**

**_haruni123_**

**_NaraP_**

**_yusha_**

**_ScOrpiO NejiTen_**

**_Hao85_**

**_Hatake Nabiki_**

**_okashira janet_**

_Muchas a gracias a todos._

_Wow, no sé cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero ese será el final. Les aseguro que esta vez no me demoraré tanto. Ahora… ¿un poco triste este capítulo? Bueno, debía haber un poco de drama, ¿no? Además, mi corazoncito tampoco ha estado muy bien. Tengo un gran problema con el chico que se hace llamar mi novio. Y es que no sé cómo terminar con él. Pero en fin, ese no es asunto de ustedes y no los voy a aburrir más. _

_Un besote a todos y cuídense. ¡Ah! Y dejen review!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fueran míos, Neji no habría muerto, e Itachi estaría encerrado en mi clóset... completamente desnudo :3

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUEREMOS QUE TODO VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD!**

Kiba no sabía qué hacer. Llevaba más de media hora intentando consolar a su amiga, pero simplemente no lo había logrado. No entendía muy bien qué había pasado (aunque sí que tenía presente la escalofriante escena de Tenten besando a Naruto apasionadamente), pero sentía que todo era su culpa. En primer lugar, jamás debió invitar a Hinata a ese maldito festival, pues era bastante consciente de lo que su amiga sentía por el rubio más hiperactivo de Konoha. En segundo lugar, nunca, NUNCA, debió permitir que el Uchiha llevara a Ino como pareja. A SU Ino.

─ Naruto-kun…

Kiba no pudo evitar suspirar con cansancio cuando escuchó el sollozo de su amiga. Hinata estaba sentada en un pequeño muro, cerca del lugar donde habían visto a Naruto y Tenten, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para estar fuera de la vista de cualquier persona. El Inuzuka se había visto obligado a jalar a Hinata para alejarla de todos los mirones que no tardaron en murmurar cosas como _"pobre muchacha, que terrible novio que tiene" _y _"malditos shinobis que no tienen ni una pizca de sensibilidad". _Las palabras ácidas y las miradas de reproche que las personas (en su mayoría mujeres) le dirigían habían sido insoportables, pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo más insoportable era el llanto de Hinata.

─ N-Naruto…

─ Hinata, deja de llorar, por favor ─ pidió Kiba a su amiga peliazul. Le angustiaba terriblemente verla llorar de aquella manera. Sabía muy bien lo que Hinata sentía por Naruto, y sabía también, que el rubio había estado a punto de invitarla al festival.

Todo era su culpa.

_Soy un miserable shinobi sin una pizca de sensibilidad, _se dijo.

─ P-pero Naruto-kun se estaba b-besan…─ Hinata no pudo terminar la frase, pues rompió en un llanto más fuerte mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

Kiba suspiró otra vez, y se sentó junto a Hinata para acariciarle el cabello y tratar de consolarla. No sabía qué decirle para animarla, y estaba seguro de que todo sería diferente si es que él no se encontrara en el mismo estado de confusión y depresión que su amiga.

Las cosas con Ino no habían ido bien. Y lo que más le dolía era que ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta. Había llegado a pensar, en algún momento, que la rubia sentía algo por él. Que era de su agrado. Pero la Yamanaka parecía estar muy cómoda a lado de Sasuke, y no se daba cuenta de que él, Kiba Inuzuka, quien había jurado jamás permitir que otra mujer gobernara su vida (porque su madre y su hermana eran otra cosa), estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. De su risa contagiosa. De sus ojos celestes. De su cabello de seda.

_Menudo idiota estoy hecho_, pensó.

Lo que no entendía aún era porqué Tenten y Naruto se habían besado. ¿No se suponía que la kunoichi experta en armas estaba enamorada de Neji Hyuga? Él habría apostado a Akamaru a que Tenten estaba colada por el muchacho de ojos blancos. Y Naruto… Él estaba segurísimo que su amigo rubio sentía algo especial por Hinata. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?

Además, había otro asunto que no encajaba. Hasta donde él sabía, Sasuke había manifestado su profundo rechazo por el festival de San Valentín y toda muestra de amor y cariño que se dieran en ese día. De igual manera, el portador del Sharingan había demostrado el poco afecto que le tenía a la rubia amiga de su compañera de equipo. Ino solía sacar de sus casillas a muchas personas, y Sasuke Uchiha era quien menos paciencia e importancia le demostraba.

Entonces, ¿cómo es que él, el último Uchiha sobre la tierra, había invitado a una de sus personas menos favoritas a un festival que consideraba una tontería? Porque según lo que le habían contado, Sasuke invitó a Ino. Además, ¿no se suponía que Ino y Sakura eran buenas amigas? ¿Por qué la rubia había aceptado ir con el chico que le gustaba a su mejor amiga? Porque, Sakura aún estaba enamorada de Sasuke, ¿cierto? Él habría jurado que era así, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro. La ninja médico había ido al festival del brazo de Shikamaru… ¡y el mismo Shikamaru había dicho que la había invitado! Algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí, y estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Cuando Shikamaru anunció que su pareja sería Sakura, él había creído que era una "estrategia" del Nara para llamar la atención de alguien más. Es decir, Sakura y Shikamaru eran buenos amigos, nada más, y se rumoreaba que el Nara tenía "algo" con la hermana mayor del Kazekage. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no podría ser que Shikamaru había invitado a Sakura para poner celosa a Temari? Era algo muy tonto, pero considerando que se trataba de eso a lo que la gente llamaba "amor" y que volvía estúpidos a todos los que caían en sus garras, entonces podía comprender que Shikamaru haya querido asegurarse de que la rubia de la Arena sintiera algo por él antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Pero eso no explicaba que Naruto y Tenten se hayan besado, y mucho menos que Ino y Sasuke decidieran llegar juntos al festival. A menos que…

¿Era posible que la invitación del Uchiha a Ino haya sido motivada por celos? ¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha sentía celos de que Sakura, su eterna enamorada, haya decidido ir a un festival de parejas con otro?

Le parecía poco creíble, considerando que el muchacho del Sharingan no demostraba ningún tipo de afecto por nadie, y más de una vez había rechazado a Sakura. Claro que eso había sido antes, cuando la peli rosa le decía lo que sentía, porque actualmente, Sakura lo trataba como a un amigo más.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Sasuke sí sentía algo por su compañera de equipo. Y era ése el motivo por el que había invitado a Ino, para molestar a Sakura.

_Y es de ahí de donde parte todo este enredo, _pensó.

Él, al ver que le habían arrebatado a su posible pareja, decidió llevar a Hinata. Y eso solo ocasionó que Naruto intentara romperle la cara y se quedara solo. Claro, tampoco era exclusivamente culpa suya. Naruto podría haber sido menos lento y más decidido, y no haber esperado el último día para invitar a Hinata.

¿Pero por qué decidió ir con Tenten?

Kiba intentó esforzarse por pensar con más claridad. Los sollozos de Hinata no ayudaban, pero lo intentó. Tenten sentía algo por Neji, ese era un secreto a voces, tanto como que Sakura detestaba el ramen y solo lo comía para acompañar a Naruto, o como que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto desde que era una cría.

Bien, si Tenten estaba enamorada de Neji, y Naruto estaba enamorado de Hinata, ¿qué rayos hacían juntos? Hasta donde sabía, Neji había ido como pareja de Temari, y eso era algo que tampoco entendía muy bien, porque Neji Hyuga era casi tan frío que Sasuke, y había mostrado el mismo interés en el festival que el que mostraría por un chiste de Naruto. Además, no se lo imaginaba invitando a una chica para ese tipo de eventos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, lo más probable era que el Hyuga se hubiera visto obligado a asistir a ese maldito festival. Sí, maldito, porque todo estaba de cabeza y no había salido como lo esperaba.

Si Neji se había visto obligado a ir con Temari (conociendo el carácter de esa chica y el estatus que tenía como embajadora, era bastante plausible que ella lo hubiera amenazado), entonces Tenten había llevado a Naruto como último recurso.

_¡Esto es un maldito rompecabezas!_, gritó furioso dentro de su cabeza, ¡_Todo este enredo es culpa de Shikamaru! Maldito vago cobarde, _pensó.

Si el Nara hubiera invitado a Temari, como debió pasar, nada de esto habría sucedido. Kiba sintió que la rabia empezaba a burbujear dentro de su cabeza. Iba a arreglar todo ese malentendido de una vez por todas, y se llevaría a Ino, amordazada si era necesario, y le diría todo lo que tenía que decirle, y no la soltaría hasta que jurara que sería solo de él.

¡Ya era hora de acabar con tanta tontería!

─ Hinata, es hora de movernos ─ dijo Kiba con voz seria.

La joven de ojos blancos miró a su amigo con confusión. ¿Hora de moverse? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ella no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte, ni siquiera a su casa. Se sentía fatal. Ver al amor de tu vida con otra era tan horrible y doloroso, que se sentía morir. No podía entender qué había hecho para merecer sufrir de esa manera, pero ahora estaba segura que alguien ahí arriba la odiaba.

─ Pero Kiba-kun… yo… yo… ─ ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué decir. Miró a su amigo, intentando transmitirle con sus ojos que se sentía fatal, pero Kiba ignoró sus ojos aguados y le sonrió. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué no se suponía que él también estaba triste por lo de Ino?

Hinata no entendía nada.

─ Escúchame, Hinata ─ dijo el castaño. La peliazul lo miró con confusión y él solo ensanchó su sonrisa. ─Escúchame muy bien, porque ya sé de qué va todo este lío… y es momento de repararlo.

…...

─ ¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo ahí? ─ preguntó una mujer a su acompañante.

Shikamaru no respondió, pues aún se encontraba bastante alterado por la discusión/casi pelea que había tenido hacía unos instantes con el último Uchiha sobre la tierra. Y juraba que él podría haber extinguido aquella estirpe en ese momento.

El joven volteó su rostro hacia su acompañante, quien pese a haber sido el motivo de la confrontación con Sasuke, se encontraba en aparente tranquilidad.

Y sí, _aparente, _porque él no era tonto, y no había pasado por alto los ojos brillosos y los puños apretados que Sakura había mantenido hasta el momento. Una parte de él se sintió mal, pues debió partirle la cara a Sasuke por haber tratado tan mal a la pelirrosa.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Me refiero a esa multitud de gente que está reunida en ese lugar ─dijo Sakura, señalando hacia una esquina donde decenas de personas se encontraban arracimadas, al parecer, viendo algún espectáculo.

Shikamaru achicó los ojos intentando entender lo que sucedía en ese lugar. Si se encontraran en cualquier otra parte, habría jurado que se trataba de algún número artístico que había llamado la atención de la gente. Pero no estaban en cualquier lugar. Se encontraban en Konoha, una aldea ninja. En realidad, en la aldea con los ninjas más raros (y a veces, ridículos, tenía que admitirlo) de las cinco grandes naciones. Así que, toda esa bulla y movimientos frenéticos podía ser producto de algún jutsu fuera de control (solía suceder, aunque no lo crean), un ninja ebrio que estaba haciendo problemas (de esos había bastantes, Lee era un buen ejemplo, sin contar con la misma Hokage), o algún tipo noqueado por un shuriken perdido (a veces Tenten no se fijaba donde dejaba sus cosas). Así que, intentando imaginarse cuál de esas opciones era la correcta, Shikamaru tomó la mano de Sakura y se dirigieron hacia la multitud.

¡No se imaginan la sorpresa que se llevaron esos dos al descubrir la fuente del escándalo!

Y es que ambos jóvenes no salían de su asombro. En medio de aquel gentío se encontraba un joven de cabello largo intentando acertar algún golpe a cierto rubio que hacía aspavientos tratando de explicarle algo. O al menos, Sakura creía que debía estar intentando explicar algo, porque Naruto no paraba de abrir y cerrar la boca cada vez que tenía a Neji frente a él.

─ ¡Deja de moverte, idiota! ─ decía entre dientes el joven Hyuga. Llevaba ya varios minutos intentando darle un golpe al rubio, pero éste era bastante rápido.

─ ¡Oye! ¡Déjame explicarte, 'ttebayo!

Las personas alrededor de ellos no dejaban de gritar de sorpresa, y algunos alentaban a sus favoritos. Incluso había quienes ya habían hecho sus apuestas. Pero Sakura no quería ver más ese espectáculo. Ver a Neji tratando de golpear a Naruto solo podía significar una cosa: Naruto y Hinata estaban juntos, y el sobreprotector primo de esta última los había visto.

Así que, intentando ayudar a su amigo, Sakura se abrió paso a través del gentío a punta de codazos y alguno que otro pisotón, y llegó hasta donde ambos ninjas se encontraban jugando al gato y al ratón.

─ ¡¿Pero qué mierda está pasando aquí?!

─ ¡Sakura-chan! ─ gritó aliviado Naruto.

Neji se giró para ver a la pelirrosa que estaba cerca de ellos, con los brazos en jarras, y lanzándoles una mirada furibunda. Frunció el ceño. No quería que nadie interviniera. Él iba a golpear a aquel rubio estúpido y luego secuestraría a su compañera de equipo para hacerle un re-lavado de cerebro. Porque era bastante obvio que a Tenten le habían lavado el cerebro, ya que la kunoichi no besaría a Naruto ─y mucho menos se dejaría besar por él─ a menos que tuviera algún daño cerebral muy serio. O le hubiesen hecho algún tipo de brujería. Sea lo que fuera, él se encargaría de arreglarlo.

─ Tengo cuentas qué ajustar con este sujeto ─ respondió Neji con voz seria.

─ Neji, si es por Hinata, creo que deberías calmarte y hablar con…─ empezó la kunoichi, pero Neji la interrumpió.

─ ¿Hinata? Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí. Esto es por Tenten ─ dijo el joven con severidad.

─ ¿Tenten? ─ preguntó Sakura, confundida. Miró hacia Naruto, preguntándole con la mirada qué rayos pasaba ahí, pero el chico se encontraba mirando nerviosamente al Hyuga como para darse cuenta de cualquier otra cosa.

─ ¡Ya te he dicho que no es lo que piensas! ¡Deja que te explique, dattebayo!

Neji solo apretó la mandíbula y se dirigió hacia el rubio con paso firme y aura asesina. Iba a molerlo a golpes.

Y de pronto, se dio cuenta que no podía moverse. Miró, sorprendido, entre la multitud, buscando al responsable, hasta que divisó a Shikamaru arrodillado en el suelo ejecutando su atadura de sombras.

─ ¡Rayos! ¿Tenían que arruinar así la diversión?

Sakura giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mujer que había hablado. Desde su posición, Temari le devolvió la mirada con desdén.

─ No sé qué clase de diversión es ésta, pero deberías haberlos detenido antes ─ dijo Shikamaru sin dirigirle una sola mirada a la rubia.

Temari lo miró con furia. ¿Le estaba reprochando algo? ¿A ella? Ese tipo debía estar loco. Primero, llevaba de pareja a la escuálida de la alumna de la Hokage, luego la besaba frente a toda esa gente chismosa, y ahora la reñía. ¡A ella! ¡Pero qué falta de vergüenza!

─ Yo no tengo porqué intervenir. No es mi problema ─le respondió ella con tono indiferente.

─ Claro que es tu problema ─dijo el Nara con voz aparentemente tranquila ─Neji es tu pareja.

Temari no supo si indignarse por las palabras del chico, o alegrarse por haber notado cierto resentimiento en la última oración.

─ ¡Yo no soy nada suyo! ─ dijo Neji con fastidio.

─ Pero si vinieron juntos. ¿O acaso te viste obligado a hacerlo? ─ dijo otra voz.

Neji volteó el rostro rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Entonces su furia volvió a hacerse presente. Tenten estaba ahí, y detrás de ella, Naruto.

─ Tú y yo tenemos que hablar ─ dijo casi en un susurro colérico el Hyuga.

─ ¡Oh sí! Ya lo creo ─ dijo la castaña sonriendo malévolamente.

Se había quedado de piedra al ver a Neji saliendo de Kami sabía dónde para atacar a Naruto. Gracias a sus reflejos, había logrado alejarse a tiempo para ver cómo su compañero de equipo intentaba, en vano, golpear alguno de los puntos de chakra del rubio con fiereza. Nunca había visto a Neji tan enfadado.

Solo logró reaccionar cuando vio a Sakura intervenir en la pelea. Y entonces la chica de la Arena habló, y sintió su sangre hervir. ¡La sacaba de quicio! Su pose arrogante, su mirada altanera y su voz de mandona. No entendía cómo ni con qué esa chica había logrado convencer a Neji de soportarla en aquella cita. Y no entendía a Neji por aceptarlo.

─ Ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas qué explicar ─dijo la castaña, señalando a Temari y a Neji. ─ ¡Quiero que todo este lío se solucione de una buena vez!

─ Yo no tengo nada qué explicar ─ habló Temari, dándose media vuelta para retirarse. Estaba cansada de fingir que disfrutaba estar ahí, cuando en realidad lo que quería era largarse a Suna y no volver jamás. No había conseguido lo que quería, y ya lo creía perdido. Shikamaru, aquel chico vago, despreocupado y astuto que había logrado conquistarla, había sido conquistado por otra.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante lógico. Ella a penas y podía verlo las pocas veces que visitaba Konoha, y eso que siempre buscaba alguna excusa para viajar a la aldea de la Hoja. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba ahí todo el tiempo, y por lo que habían visto anteriormente, ella y el Nara eran buenos amigos, hacían muchas misiones juntos y se llevaban muy bien. Sakura era ─le dolía reconocerlo─ guapa. Además, era una habilidosa ninja-médico (había salvado a su hermano, ¡por Kami!) y también era bastante simpática cuando no gritaba como histérica.

Aceptaba la derrota.

─ Tú no te vas a ningún lado, chica agresiva ─ dijo Tenten con fastidio. No iba a dejar que la muchacha de la Arena se fuera sin explicar todo lo que había sucedido desde que empezó el puñetero festival. Las cosas se iban a arreglar en ese mismo instante.

─ Haré lo que se me dé la gana ─ le respondió Temari ─ Ahí te dejo a tu… _compañero _para que hagas con él lo que quieras ─ agregó con voz burlona.

Neji sintió que su indignación se elevaba hasta límites insospechados al oír la voz sardónica de su fastidiosa pareja. ¿Pero qué se creía esa mujer? Lo sacaba de quicio.

─ ¿Entonces admites que obligaste a Neji a venir contigo al festival? ─ preguntó la castaña con una mirada victoriosa.

Temari detuvo su andar ante esa pregunta. Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, incluso la de Shikamaru. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Si decía que sí, entonces sería como admitir que no había tenido con quién ir, y teniendo en cuenta que ahí se encontraba Sakura, ella ataría cabos y se daría cuenta que había hecho todo solo por celos. Porque Shikamaru la había invitado a ella y se había puesto celosa.

Tenía que responder algo inteligente. Rápido.

─ ¿Así como tú obligaste a Naruto a venir contigo?

Tenten se quedó callada y Temari sonrió con suficiencia. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego, y estaba segura que la castaña no quería descubrirse ante su adorado Hyuga.

Shikamaru y Neji pasaban su mirada de Tenten a Temari, esperando una respuesta. Shikamaru sabía que las dos estaban pensando lo mismo: la primera en responder perdería.

─ ¿Obligaste a Naruto a venir contigo? ─ preguntó el Hyuga, harto de esperar. Posó sus ojos sobre su compañera de equipo, quien rehuyó su mirada, acobardada ─ Responde, Tenten.

─ ¡Claro que me obligó! ─ chilló Naruto desde detrás de la castaña. Tenten lo miró con horror, pero el rubio ni se inmutó. Ya estaba harto de todo ese drama, y tenía cosas importantes qué hacer, como buscar a Hinata, explicarle todo ese malentendido y luego ir a Ichiraku a comer ramen. Sí, en ese orden.

─ ¡Y tú te aprovechaste de eso para besarla! ─gritó Neji, para sorpresa de todos. Bueno, Neji nunca gritaba, y otra vez había activado el Byakugan.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no me aproveché de nadie ni de nada, 'ttebayo. ¡Ella me besó!

Las miradas de sorpresa se dirigieron a Tenten, quien solo atinó a ponerse roja como un tomate y buscar un lugar en dónde esconderse. ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a ella? Hizo una nota mental de mandarle un kunai explosivo a Naruto cuando todo eso acabara, o antes de mudarse de aldea. Lo que sucediera primero.

─ ¿Tú… besaste a Naruto? ─ dijo Sakura, quien se había acercado al rubio durante toda la discusión, y ahora no podía salir de su asombro.

─ Ehhh…

─ ¡Sí! ¡Ella me besó, Sakura-chan! ─ lloriqueó el rubio abrazando a Sakura como si fuera un niño pequeño buscando el consuelo de su madre ─ ¡Y lo peor es que Hinata-chan nos vio! Y ahora debe estar pensando que yo no la quiero ─ terminó con pesar.

─ ¡Ja! ¿Ni siquiera pudiste conseguir que te besara por propia iniciativa? ─ se burló Temari. Todo esto le parecía tan cómico.

─ ¿Acaso no hiciste tú lo mismo conmigo? ─ le dijo Neji, borrándole la sonrisa a la rubia de cuatro coletas.

─ ¡¿Entonces fue ella quien te besó?! ─ exclamaron al mismo tiempo Tenten y Shikamaru.

Esta vez, todas las miradas de sorpresa fueron dirigidas a Temari, de quien fue el turno de sonrojarse. Maldito Hyuga. Iba a pagar muy caro haberla humillado de esa forma.

─ Yo jamás habría hecho algo así por iniciativa propia ─ dijo con dignidad el Hyuga. No quería que Tenten pensara que a él le gustaba la chica de la Arena. Aunque seguía muy molesto porque ella había besado a Naruto, pero ya lograría que le explicara todo.

─ ¡Oh, pero claro que no! Tú jamás harías algo así por iniciativa propia… Eres tan estirado… ¡que jamás habías besado a nadie! ─ dijo la rubia, provocando que los ojos de Neji se ensancharan de sorpresa ─ Puedes darme las gracias después, querida ─ se dirigió a Tenten, quien parecía en shock ─ Ahora ya sabe besar.

Naruto empezó a carcajearse, pero fue callado por una mirada asesina por parte de Neji, quien lucía un inusual rubor en las mejillas. _Esa bruja se las iba a pagar todas._

Por su parte, Shikamaru no podía salir de su asombro. Temari había besado a la fuerza a Neji, y por el intercambio verbal del que había sido testigo entre ella y Tenten, podía deducir que la rubia había obligado al Hyuga a asistir con ella, algo que solo podía significar una cosa…

Celos.

¡Eso debía ser! Temari se había puesto celosa de que él invitara a Sakura al festival, y obligó a Neji a ir con ella, tan solo para ponerlo celoso. ¡El plan de Ino había dado resultado!

Bueno, casi.

─ Al parecer, hay dos víctimas aquí.

Todos miraron a Sakura, quien había hablado más para ella mismo que otra cosa, pero su voz había sido lo suficientemente audible para los shinobis presentes. Y bueno, no solo había shinobis, sino que quienes se habían arremolinado para ver la pelea entre el rubio hiperactivo y el genio de ojos blancos, seguían ahí, esperando el desenlace de esa pseudo novela romántica que presenciaban.

─ ¿Víctimas? ─preguntó Naruto.

Sakura pareció reaccionar, y miró a Shikamaru. Él parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión: Temari debió haber obligado a Neji a ir como su pareja, y lo mismo había hecho Tenten con Naruto. ¡Y luego decían que el amor lo solucionaba todo! ¡Vaya mentira!

─ Tú y Neji ─dijo la ninja médico ─ Es obvio que Temari obligó a Neji a venir con ella. Y seguramente, Tenten logró convencerte de que fueras su pareja hoy.

─ ¡Yo no obligué a nadie! ─ gritó furiosa la rubia. No iba a quedar como una tonta frente a Shikamaru ─ Neji vino conmigo porque así lo quiso. ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo obligado? ─ inquirió, mirando con altanería a Sakura.

─ Porque estabas celosa.

Temari boqueó como un pez ante esa afirmación. Y no era para menos. Todos los presentes la miraban, esperando una reacción de su parte, pero ella no estaba ya en condiciones de decir o hacer nada más que abrir y cerrar la boca. Debía verse muy estúpida, pensó. Y es que el tono en el que Sakura había dicho aquella frase no dejaba lugar a dudas. La pelirrosa se había dado cuenta de todo, y estaba segura de que Shikamaru también. Eso la dejaba al descubierto y no tenía ninguna estrategia para eso, salvo largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible intentando salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

¡Si tan solo sus piernas le respondieran!

─ ¡Que estés celosa de Sakura y Shikamaru no te daba derecho a obligar a Neji a venir contigo! ─ gritó Tenten.

Estaba furiosa. Se había visto obligada a tomar medidas desesperadas para no ser la única que no asistiría al festival (porque sola no iba ni aunque le compraran una colección de kunais nueva) solo porque esa rubia loca con devaneos de princesa quería darle celos al idiota de Shikamaru. Jamás iba a perdonarle a Neji haberse dejado manipular por la kunoichi de Suna.

─ No digas nada, Tenten ─ habló Shikamaru con tono aun sorprendido ─ Tú tampoco tenías derecho a obligar a Naruto a venir contigo como tu pareja.

─ ¡Y menos a besarme! ─ añadió el rubio con voz chillona, lo que solo logró que Tenten se pusiera roja, pero de furia.

─ ¡Al menos ahora puedes decir que ya besaste a una mujer! ¡Y no al raro del Uchiha! ─ gritó la castaña con indignación.

Mientras Naruto quedaba en shock por el repentino grito de la muchacha, y las risas de los aldeanos empezaban a hacerse más fuertes, Sakura se acercó hasta Shikamaru. Esto ya no tenía ningún sentido, y era hora de arreglarlo.

─ Deberías hablar con Temari.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír a su pareja decirle eso. Debía estar loca. En primer lugar, no sabía qué le podía decir a Temari para que no pensara que él era un completo tonto que no había tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía y era el responsable de semejante enredo. Y en segundo lugar, la rubia seguramente lo golpearía y se reiría de él, lo que sería muy difícil de soportar.

─ Yo no… No podré arreglar nada.

─ Claro que puedes ─ le dijo Sakura ─ Eres el ninja más listo que conozco. Algo se te ocurrirá ─ agregó con una sonrisa divertida.

Shikamaru lo pensó un momento, y luego sonrió resignado. Era su deber intentar solucionarlo todo, aunque Temari lo rechazara en el intento.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería dejar sola a Sakura. Después de todo, ella lo había ayudado muchísimo esa noche y le había servido de apoyo en todo momento. Además, sabía perfectamente que la médico no se encontraba en su mejor momento anímico por todo el lío con Sasuke.

─ Ve. No me pasará nada, ni me cortaré las venas ─ le dijo Sakura al notar que el Nara estaba a punto de objetar ─ Tengo que ver que Neji no mate a Naruto.

Shikamaru asintió, poco convencido. Pero era consciente de que Temari era su prioridad.

─ No te muevas de aquí. Volveré por ti y te llevaré a casa ─ le dijo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ─ No necesito que me lleves. Yo sé cuidarme sola.

─ Mujer terca… ─murmuró el Nara, ganándose una mirada indignada de la chica ─ Yo te traje hasta aquí. Ni siquiera he podido invitarte un helado. Así que no hay excusas.

─ Pero Temari…

─ Entenderá ─ dijo con seguridad. Además, había la gran posibilidad de que la rubia lo mandara a volar bien lejos con su abanico y seguramente necesitaría a alguien que lo curara luego de eso.

Con un suspiro, Sakura asintió y vio a Shikamaru darse la vuelta con aire decidido. Sin embargo, el siguiente problema que aquella interminable noche le traía al chico se presentó al instante. O mejor dicho, no estaba ahí.

─ ¿A dónde carajos se fue?

…...

Ino no podía hacer más que maldecir su suerte.

Su pareja era, quizás, el tipo más guapo y sexy sobre la faz de la Tierra, sí.

Ella se veía espectacular en ese vestido azul y con esos tacones. Sí, también.

Las mujeres la miraban con envidia, y los hombres con lujuria. Vale, eso también era cierto y muy placentero...

¡Pero ese no era el punto!

No podía dejar de maldecir su suerte porque, si bien Sasuke era guapo, también era el tipo más callado, gruñón, arisco, soberbio, pedante, maleducado y borde de todo el planeta. Y eso era quedarse corta.

Además, el vestido azul que llevaba puesto era tan escotado que empezaba a sentir frío, y los tacones la estaban matando. Y por último ─y lo más importante─ no se habían vuelto a topar con Kiba.

A esas alturas, Ino no solo pensaba que su cita con Sasuke había sido una mala idea, sino que se arrepentía profundamente de haberle dado la idea a Shikamaru de invitar a alguien más para poner celosa a Temari.

Había sido una pésima idea, y culpaba a Shikamaru por eso. Él, siendo un genio, debía haberse dado cuenta de que todo terminaría siendo un desastre. Maldito vago.

─ ¿Puedes quedarte quieta? ─ masculló fastidiado el Uchiha, sentado en una de las bancas de la calle. Estaba harto de ver el ir y venir de la rubia. Además, podría estar ocupando su tiempo en algo mucho más productivo, como romperle la cara al idiota del Nara y enseñarle a Sakura lo que era un hombre de verdad.

Ino volteó hacia él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y le dirigió una mirada furiosa. _Él _no tenía ningún derecho de hablarle de esa manera ya que era uno de los motivos de su histeria.

─ ¡No me voy a quedar quieta! ¡Intentaste matar a Shikamaru, por Dios! ¿Cómo esperas que esté tranquila? ─ le espetó, descargando un poco de su impotencia.

Sasuke elevó una ceja, pensando que tal vez esa chica era más tonta de lo que había creído. ¿Intentar matar al Nara? No, él no cometía _intentos_ de asesinato. Él _asesinaba_, y punto. Y puesto que aquél idiota de las sombras seguía vivo, quedaba claro que no había intentado matarlo. Aunque ganas no le faltaban.

─ Si tuvieras un poco de consideración, al menos me ayudarías a buscar a Kiba… ¡o me llevarías a mi casa! ─ siguió despotricando Ino ─ Pero no… claro que no. Tú solo piensas en ti y… ¡en lo que sea que esté en esa cabeza tuya! Además, trataste tan mal a Sakura… ¡Ella no se merece que la trates así!

El moreno solo rodó los ojos y estuvo tentado a taparse los oídos por los gritos histéricos de su _pareja. _Era increíble que hubiese decidido llevar a la chica más gritona, histérica y caprichosa de toda la aldea a ese puñetero festival. En realidad, ya era bastante increíble que él hubiese decidido ir.

_Molestia_

Sí, Sakura era una verdadera molestia. También era gritona, gruñona, malhumorada, infantil y débil. Eso último era lo que más detestaba el Uchiha de ella, porque lo hacía ser responsable de su integridad física. En cada maldita misión tenía que estar pendiente de que la chica no fuera lastimada por algún ninja más grande y peligroso que ella (lo que en realidad no importaba, ya que Sakura era capaz de reducir a polvo una roca enorme, pero eso Sasuke no lo había notado), debía vigilar que no se sobre exigiera en cada entrenamiento (aunque eso lo hacían él y Naruto), y sobre todo, debía cerciorarse de que sus heridas no fueran graves (porque no importaba cuántas veces ella lo hubiese curado a él y a Naruto… y a Kakashi. Ella siempre necesitaría su ayuda).

Y eso no quería decir que se preocupara por ella, no. Era simple cuestión de compañerismo. Su deber era proteger al indefenso.

Además, también debía reconocer que Sakura era molesta por… otras cosas. Por ejemplo, a pesar de regañar todo el día a Naruto, solía ser amable con él y siempre le regalaba una sonrisa. También se preocupaba por ellos, y aunque a veces podía exagerar en sus atenciones (_sobre todo con Naruto_, pensó con malestar), siempre se encargaba de que ellos, el equipo 7, estuvieran bien. Sus ojos también eran molestos. Brillaban demasiado y siempre tenían ese matiz de inocencia e inteligencia combinados. Su voz, chillona la mayoría de veces, se tornaba suave y dulce cuando estaba tranquila. Y su risa… A Sasuke le molestaba su risa. Era demasiado transparente, alegre y despreocupada. Lo hacía sentir demasiado bien.

─… y por eso ella se merece a alguien mejor que tú!

Ese último trozo del discurso de Ino llamó su atención y logró que dejara de perderse en sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Qué? ─ dijo, gruñendo las palabras.

─ Que ella se merece a alguien mejor que tú ─ repitió Ino ─ ¡Incluso Shikamaru la trata mejor que tú! ¡Y eso que no comparten demasiado tiempo juntos!

─ ¿Ah si? Pues yo los vi muy a gusto el uno con el otro, ¿o debo recordarte que se estaban besando? ─ soltó Sasuke con cólera. Recordar aquella escena le hacía hervir la sangre.

Para sorpresa del moreno, Ino soltó una estruendosa carcajada. La sorpresa fue reemplazada por furia e indignación, al sentir que la Yamanaka se estaba burlando de él.

─ ¿Puedo saber qué te parece tan gracioso? ─ le susurró con rabia contenida.

Ante esto, Ino solo lo miró con ojos lloros y volvió a partirse de risa frente a él. Sasuke estuvo tentado a encerrarla en un genjutsu y hacerla sufrir hasta pedir clemencia, pero la rubia empezó a tranquilizarse y a respirar profundamente. Sasuke esperó, quería una explicación a ese ataque de risa.

─ ¿Y?

Ino respiraba tan entrecortadamente ─ y soltaba pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando ─ que parecía que caería al suelo muerta de asfixia. Entonces se irguió y lo miró con burla.

─ ¿Crees que ese beso fue de verdad? ─ le dijo en el tono que se emplea para hablarle a un idiota.

─ ¡¿Acaso era una puta ilusión?! ─gritó Sasuke, enojado. Ino frunció el ceño ante el arrebato del moreno. Ya no le parecía chistoso ─ No me quieras ver la cara de idiota… ¡Se estaban besando!

─ ¡Claro que se besaban! ¡Pero todo era parte del plan! ─ exclamó Ino. A la mierda con sus planes de darle celos a Kiba. ¡A la mierda con Shikamaru! Ella solo quería irse a su casa y quitarse esos malditos tacones.

Sasuke la miró sin entender. ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

Ino reanudó su ir y venir frente al Uchiha, pensando cómo explicarle todo y no quedar como una idiota. Por la cara del pelinegro, sabía que no había entendido nada y que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

─ ¿De qué mierd─

─ Shikamaru quería estar seguro de que Temari sentía algo por él antes de pedirle que sea su pareja ─ lo interrumpió Ino ─ Yo le dije que debía darle celos… y que para eso tenía que invitar a alguien más.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, intentando encontrarle lógica a todo eso. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que la rubia estaba diciendo una estupidez. Si quería inventar alguna excusa, al menos podría inventar algo menos tonto.

─ Él no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero al final aceptó ─ Ino suspiró. En verdad, todo eso sonaba bastante tonto al decirlo ─ Se suponía que debía invitarme a mí, pero él…

─ Invitó a Sakura ─ terminó el moreno.

Ino asintió y miró a Sasuke. Estaba serio y su rostro era completamente ilegible. No sabía si le creía, si pensaba que todo eso era una gilipollez, o si lo estaba tomando en serio.

De pronto, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Ino lo quedó mirando. ¡Ahí estaba! Ahora sí pensaría que era una completa estúpida y la iba a dejar sola en medio de aquella calle.

Pero Sasuke se detuvo, y con voz impasible dijo:

─ ¿No piensas venir?

Ino lo quedó mirando sin entender. Sasuke la miró por sobre su hombro con esa mirada de "muévete de una puta vez" y ella se le acercó con pasos lentos.

─ ¿A dónde iremos? ─ le preguntó con curiosidad.

─ A terminar con toda esta porquería.

* * *

_¿Alguien me recuerda por aquí?_

_Si no me recuerdan, creo que tienen toda la razón. He estado desaparecida de este lugar por más de dos años, y ahora regreso aquí a implorar perdón T.T_

_Seguramente no recuerdan este fic, y con toda razón. No tengo palabras para justificarme por no haber continuado esta historia antes, pero es que simplemente la inspiración no llegaba. Hasta que releí algunos reviews y me sentí muy mal. Me dije que estaba siendo como esos otros autores que dejan proyectos inconclusos y pues,k aquí me tienen otra vez._

_Anteriormente dije que éste sería el último capítulo, pero no va a ser así. Queda un último capítulo de las desventuras de nuestros ninjas favoritos, así que no se hagan ilusiones._

_Esta vez no les diré que no me tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo, porque ya ven que me desaparezco por un tiempo imperdonable (sigo rogando de rodillas que no me maten)._

_Ahora, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Como ya ven, el enredo que se armó está a punto de resolverse y no de la mejor manera._

_Les voy a pedir un favor, si tienen alguna situación cómica que quieran que incluya en el siguiente capítulo, me las hacen llegar. Incluiré algunas, se los prometo._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y les agradecería mucho otra vez que me dejen un review aquí :)_

_¡Cuídense!_

_Krmenxita_


End file.
